A New Life
by Thegone
Summary: When Saren falls into this new world, !@# goes down.


I have had many thoughts cross my mind, suicide, murder, depression, happiness, love, compassion, you name it, but I never felt anything negative as I was with my friends. Sure, the bullies and the depression always made me want to kill myself, but my friends were always there for me. Actually, I think it was while I was looking for a good place to hide my body when I met my first friend, my first real friend.

I beleive it was during the christmas break that I was walking down the valley with a knife in my jacket pocket. It was a deep hill, occasionaly I thought maybe jumping down the hill would be a violent way, and easy way, to kill my self. After thinking about that I would calculate the speed it would take for me to commit such an act was impossible for my weak body.

So I'd continue down the hill at a calm pace and admire my last moments on this planet, it was a marvelous place, but humans just seem to fuck everything up, don't they? I mean, every place is either destroyed, flattened, remodoled, or stripped of it's resources!

But I digress.

Some humans are pretty amazing, like my parents, and I'm not just saying this because they are my parents, but they managed to cheat the system, live dept free, and still be able to worship their god. If I wasn't me, I would wonder why I was going to commit suicide. They do love me, but maybe it's not enough, I would get bullied, or my deppression would kick in, and their love would be bounced off my barrier like ball.

But as I was saying, I eventually made it to the bottom of the hill, there I followed a small stream until I reached a small meadow. It was an odd meadow, it seemed to reach as far as I could see, it seemed almost like a dream. It had this shiny golden hue everywhere I looked, up at the sky, the grass, even the trees behind me. I looked around, this would be a nice place to sit and just watch the clouds go by.

I frowned, dying here would interupt the peace of this meadow, so I continued on through the field. I spent a long time just walking and admiring the flying turtle cloud pass by. I walked until I saw a lone tree in the meadow, it's last leafs fluttering away in the light wind. Next to it laid a bush, it had tiny berries that looked like tiny grape clusters, I recalled my step mom picking them and turning them into some kindof sour-bitter jam. I disliked the jam, but would eat it to please her.

A log laid on it's side and looked suprisingly fresh and hollow. What was wierd was that a yellow horse, if one might call it a horse, was picking the berries with it's mouth and dropping it into a basket. I studied the small horse and found it had what I assumed to be dyed pink hair, and a small tatoo of three pink butterflies on it's side, near it's leg, I'm not sure what to call it, I'm more of a computer guy than a biologist.

It's side appeared to have feathers on it, sadly, part of it's mane covered it so I could't make it out. I walked up quietly to the horse... thing... and judged my height to it's own. it was suprisingly as tall as me, I was hardly five-feet tall, so this thing was a child or something.

What did they call kid horses, Ponies? I think that was it, or it was just what my little cousin called them, nonetheless, the pony heard me scrunch a blade of glass. I glared at my own stupidity as it turned around, the pony's green eyes widened in terror as it saw me. It's eyes were freakishly huge, almost cartoony in a sense.

I froze as it shivered in pure silence, our eyes clashed as calm and deppressed met terrified and jumpy. I breathed in, it breathed out, two minds thinking different things. It opened it's mouth and let out an almost inaudible, "hi."

I blinked, I knew I was going insane, either that or this thing's growl sounded like a word. I laughed, of all things to be attacked by, a pony! I calmed down as the little thing shivered in never-ending fear. It cowered and sank to the ground, covering it's eyes it said something else, "please don't hurt me..."

I think I finally snapped, "hi" I wanted to see if I WAS mental. The little creature uncovered it's eyes slowly, "um, hi?" It seemed like a child, though I couldn't be sure till I saw an older or younger version of it. "My name's Saren" I told it, it just stood up, appereantly warming up to me. "I'm..." It said something inaudible. "What" I bent my knees slightly to it's level, causing a betraying flinch from the creature.

"I said I'm Fluttershy" it, or Fluttershy, kicked at the ground weakly. I sighed, "what are you?" "Oh um" she seemed confused at the question, "I'm a um, pony." "Oh I'm a human" I felt like a lunatic, then again, I was pretty glad I had found someone else. Her curiosity peaked at the information, "I've never seen you before."

"Me neither" I looked at her basket, "I'm sorry for inturrupting your berry picking, I'll be leaving then." I waved good bye as she stared at my fading figure, I walked back home without the foggiest clue as to why I was there.

I believe a year passed, I was starting my first year of highschool. I gained a friend named Carl, my first non-dilusional friend, and went without a hitch. My friend had been acting strange lately, singing songs and having a constant cheery mood, maybe it had an effect on me.

We had English together, the only two oddball kids in the class, but suprisingly no one picked on us. I finally asked what he was singing one day and he answered, "Pinkies brew." I raised an eyebrow, "who made it?" "Oh this guy on youtube named Sherclop Pones" He seemed like he was going to explain something big, "he makes these My Little Pony parody videos." While I did like parodies, I did not understand the My Little Pony rage that was spreading like wild fire. Carl noticed the suprise on my face and said, "you haven't watched My little Pony have you, you should watch it!"

So since it was a Friday, Carl spent the night, of course my parents were not home for a while so Carl made me watch the first episode, he got youtube on my Xbox 360 and looked up the first episode.

We watched as the lavender unicorn raced around the screen, but I was more focused on the style than the plot itself. The unicorn, or Twilight, looked like it was drawn like Fluttershy. I watched more untill the opening theme song opened up, it was a calming tune, and slightly annoying, tune that racked my brain. Carl sang along as it got fast paced.

Then I saw it, the yellow pony, she was along with several different horses as the intro scene continued, I saw her two, or three more times before the scene ended with a large white, pegicorn horse, or a mix of unicorn and a pegasus sat on the throne admiring a picture a small purple dragon had "sent" her.

"So what do you think so far" Carl was beaming at the fact that I was considering joining the herd. "It's okay" I watched the dissapointment slap his face, "but who is the yellow pony" "Oh" his face pondered my question, "Fluttershy, light pink mane?" I nodded and watched the rest of the episode in silence. We eventually got through the first season before seven o' clock.

I sighed, my parents were working late then, wouldn't be back till morning. We watched the second, then the third untill I realized Carl was asleep. I went to the closet and laid a blanket next to him, incase he got cold in the middle of the night. I went downstairs, collapsed on my bed, and shut my eyes for the night.

I woke up in a room of some sorts, it appeared to be made of wood, instead of panicing like I should have, being I wasn't in a room I knew of, I simply slung my feet over. Instantly my legs felt wierd, I looked at them to find hairy leg that bent at an awkward angle. They were a royal blue, with hooves of the same color, I brushed some red hair out of my eyes. My arms felt normal, until I tried to move my fingers, I brought them into my vision, I found the same things as my arm, except slightly simialar.

I looked around to find myself in Fluttershy's cabin, I watched as a couple dozen little animals scittered across the room, playing on toys and small animal structures while barely paying attention to me. I was on the couch in her living room, if I remember correctly.

I touched my face, it had a curved snout on it, also my favorite red hoodie was on Fluttershy's table, how convenient! I grabbed it with extended difficulty, mostly due to the lack of fingers. As I was fitting my head through the hoodie, I noticed two slit in the side of it, oh well, I still liked it.

I pulled it down and attempted to stand up, of course my "new" legs were not ment for standing on my back legs so I immediatly fell back on the couch. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a green scarf, my green scarf, I put that on too as I watched a bunny stare me down. I remembered how the ponies did it and leaned over and stood on my front hooves. It wasn't that hard to walk, but I couldn't run quite yet either. I walked to the door and put my hoof on the door.

So how does this work, I asked myself, I tried to use my other hoof to grab it but fell over on the floor with a crash. Then I had an idea, I stood up and bit the doorknob. I turned my head slowly, hearing a successful clank I pulled. I was suddenely face to face with Fluttershy.

She jumped and dropped the bag she had been holding with her teeth, I tried to grab it with my hooves and fell over, the bag landing on my head. "Oh my gosh" Fluttershy grabbed the bag off of my head, I got up and dusted myself. "Yea I'm-" I realized who I was talking to, "oh, hi."

We walked inside the house where she placed the bag on the table, "are you sure you're alright?" "Yes" I sighed, "listen, have you ever met a human?" She stopped worrying about me and went stock still, "once." "Well" I pointed to myself, "recognize this jacket?" She stared at it then fell over on the couch, I looked over her to see if she was alright, her eyes were still open so I closed them. Then I proceeded to do what anyone would do, find the brainiac.

It took me a long walk, but after a while, I found the great oak tree in the center of town. I knocked on the door three times, immeadiatly it opened, a small purple dragon rubbed his eyes and yawned, "yes?"

"Is Twilight Sparkle here" I asked politely. "No" his eyes dropped slowly, he must've been taking a nap, "she's out helping Applejack with somepony that was found knocked out at her farm."

"Well can you point me in the direction of the farm" I asked, it could be Carl they found. "Sure" he yawned again, and told me how to get there from here. I thanked him and continued on my way.

As I continued along my way, the buildings became fences and trees as the smell of apples invaded my nose. I took a moment to sniff the air, then, feeling rejuvenated, I ran the rest of the way to the farm, as I reached the door I gasped for breath. I knocked three times and the door was opened by a purple light. "Come in" I walked in as the door shut behind me, I was greeted by a small horse with a cute bow in her mane, Applebloom.

"Howdy miss" she greeted, "I've never seen you before." "Well, I'm not from around here." "Where you fro-" She was cut off by an older sounding Applebloom, "who is it Applebloom?" The voice sounded like it was coming from the living room, I yelled, "Saren, I've come looking for Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm in here" I heard the lavender pony reply, "can you come in here?" I walked into the living room followed by Applebloom who was trying to ask question about me. Inside I saw the two Mares standing over a baby blue colored unicorn he was passed out and wearing nothing,, his mane was a striped brown and pink combination.

Applejack was trying to use a wet rag to damp his head while Twilight was levitating a book infront of her and muttering something. I walked up to the threesome and asked Applejack to step away, she eyed me suspiciously but backed away. I bent down to his head and did the weirdest thing I've ever done,

I kissed him.

Of course his eyes popped right open and he looked up at me. I smirked and patted his cheeks, "wakey-wakey, or the next one will be a nibble on the ear!" He stood right up then, but then he fell down like I did, except he fell on me. We crashed to the floor, I pushed him off me, got up, and dusted myself off, "I'm sorry fair mares, but we must be off!"

"But, but, but, but, but..." Twilight's brain might've been big, but what I just did was incomprehensible to a mare that had never found love. Granted, I had never found love, I was asexual, but going to high school allowed me to study youthful love. Carl had never been kissed by a girl, other than his mother, and certainly not a horse, so I gave it my best shot and burned my lips later. It was kind of funny how we were both asexual.

As we walked out the door I shouted, "by the way Twilight, I need to talk to tou when you get to the library." I had Carl put a leg around my neck as we stumbled out the door, "what happened?" "You might want to open your eyes my friend" I yawned, "try not to act suprised." He did and looked around, a smile growing slowly on his face, "We're on Sweet Apple Acres!" He started running around like a little boy that got a gameboy for his birthday, and it had pokemon red in it, "And you're a pegasus!" "What" I looked at my sides, sure enough my blue wings fitted through the slits in my hoodie, how convenient!

I spread them and gave them a test run, I twisted them and turned them around. I leaped in the air and flapped with all my might, only to fall to the ground. Carl laughed his head off, I glared daggers at him, "atleast I'm special..." He smiled, he brushed some of his hair out of the way to reveal a small horn. He concentrated and closed his eyes, he strained himself to the point where his horn lit up.

For a millasecond.

It sent tiny little sparks to the ground that withered away, he frowned, "atleast I got somewhere..." "Wanna head into town" I asked a rhetorical question, he grinned like he was on a rollercoaster.

As we strolled into town Carl was absolutely giddy with excitement, he took in every little sight as we strolled into town. I got a couple of stares from ponies, probably because most people, I mean ponies, don't wear hoodies, or clothing at all, heck I felt nervous not having anything on down there. We soon reached the building known as sugar cube corner, it's pink and brown candy like texture forced Carl's mouth to water. I held an arm in front of him, "we don't have money, remember?"

He frowned, "well I still want to see Pinkie." "Fine" I sighed, "but if she realizes you're new she'll throw a party, so I'll just wait outside." He nodded and headed inside, I immediatly heard an explosion of noise and the party pony's ADHD voice. I walked away, I went searching for a wide area to practice my new wings in.

I found a the area at a place with a pond where a cyan pony sat in the sun, personally I though she would be sleeping on a cloud, but oh well. I walked further so I could be alone, as I found my area I began flapping as hard as I could. I gained height slowly as my new muscles grew. I fell to the ground in a heap, maybe I was not flapping right? I watched some pegasi in the sky move clouds, they appeared to be able to move without a sweat.

Then I remembered I could move my feathers indavidually, I watched as they willingly shifted to let a passing breeze to pass by in different archs. I tried it this time and gave a powerful shove while making my feathers cover more airspace and felt myself lift with ease. I flew up to a nearby cloud and touched it, expecting to pass through, instead I pushed off of something solid.

I stepped on the fluffy pillow and sat down, I brought my wings in as I looked over ponyville. All was peaceful except for a busling of a party, thanks to Carl. I thought to myself about a new life here, it wouldn't be too bad, as long as I could avoid Pinkie Pie until we left. I ran a hoof through my soft hair, I needed a new name.I eventually chose Saren Darkstar, seemed appropriate, wasn't like there was many Sarens in the normal world.

Would I ever see the normal world? Was this a dream, couldn't be, it was all too real. What if- "Hey you" I was interupted by a voice that sounded familiar to me, I looked up to see Derpy Hooves holding a letter in her mouth to me. I thanked her and took it wondering who could have known my name already.

Dear Saren Darkstar

I would like to inform you that you and your friend Carl Awesomeness are invited to my "welcome to ponyville" party at Twilight Sparkle's house, you and your friend are the guest of honor.

Your new bestie,

Pinkie Pie

I read the letter again, and again, and again, untill I finally realized what it ment. I shivered in fear, how could Carl do this to me? All that smiling and laughter...

I was going to be the first murdurer of equestria.

If you aren't living a life of depression then you probably don't know how hard it is for me to be in a room full of people wanting to talk to me, it's like a fear for me. I sank into the cloud and cowered as I thought of the staring. I peeked my head out the pillow and stared down at Twilight Sparkle's house. I could see the pink terror bounce in with a bunch of decorations, I pulled my head back in as something blurred past the cloud.

I heard a sigh as the cloud was sat on by a pegasus, I groaned as I realized it was Rainbow Dash who now snored loudly above me. I waited a long while, eventually I fell asleep too.

I woke up to the sound of filling balloons and parted the clouds just enough to see a red balloon pass by. I closed the cloud as I heard the hyper voice invade my ears, "WAKE UP DASHIE." I felt the cloud shift as Rainbow Dash cringed in pain, "what, is it time?" "Yep" God that voice was annoying, "the party is about to start in five minutes."

I grinned, only about half an hour to go. "Hey c'mon guest of honor" I gasped as two pink arms reached into the cloud and pulled me out, "it is your party afterall." I squirmed as Pinkie pie wrapped a string around my waist and let go. I panicked as I realized she blocked my wings off. "Uh Pinkie" Dash looked at the pink pony with unease, "are you sure you should tie her up like that?" "Of course" she grinned, "Carl said that she likes to play hide-and-seek right before a party!"

Why that little...

I realized the string had balloons tied to it as I was not falling to my death, well more like I was descending to my death. I turned to my side and bit the rope off, now free-falling I spread my wings and dived straight down as the ground raced toward me at alarming speeds. I pulled up as a white barrier appeared infront of me, I looked around only to be hit by a rainbow.

I was being carried along by Rainbow Dash herself as she went at almost full speed, she yelled something, but I couldn't hear her over the wind. She stopped in front of Twilights house and forced me to go inside. I was extremely jumpy at this point, the lights were dark as I was guided by the moonlight.

I looked to see a lone candle on the center table, I wrapped a wing underneath it and lifted it up to see a banner that read "WELCOME" and was splattered with red and blue like the colors I was. I found another candle and lit it. After that another candle lit up, then another, and another and another, until the entire room lit up brightly. I was greeted by a billion ponies trying to suprise me, but instead I just bucked whatever was behind me.

"Ow" I heard Carl moan behind me, I turned around to see a hoof print in his forehead, he deserved it. After that that white pony with the big glasses started spinning records on a dj set, and everybody started dancing except for me and Fluttershy, we just sat in silence as Carl danced with the rest of the ponies. I quietly looked over the books on the shelf behind me as Fluttershy sipped her punch, "thank you." She gave me a questioning look, "I'll tell you later." She just stared at me and sipped some more, after checking through the books I grabbed some punch and cookies.

It really was the sweetest cookie I ever had, it was like chewy, but sugary at the same time. I sat at a table and drank my punch with a straw, I sipped until a tired Carl fell onto the chair across from me, "I'm bloody tired." I quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the sink, I filled a spare cup I had gotten for the occasion, I filled it up and galloped back out to the table. Carl saw me coming with a glass of water and thought I was going to hand it to him, but instead I stopped and tossed the water at him.

He sputtered as the water got in his snout, I laughed for the first time in what felt like ages, several laughs were audible as Carl tried to ring out his hair. I heard a tiny groan as Spike stepped forward and started mopping the floor, I walked up to Spike and grasped the broom with my wings, Spike realized this and let go. I continued to clean up the watery mess I had made and watched the party continue. I sat back down at the table where Carl simply smirked, "that was pretty good." I just reclined, I didn't really like being the center of attention, but it was kind of worth it.

As the party declined and people started to leave, I found myself faced with the main characters to deal with. I finally decided to ask Twilight a strange lie, "Well that was fun, but now I need to get down to buissness." Carl eyed me as I said, "Twilight, I'm a personal researcher and I've come from the far town of Buckingham to see if you have any knowledge on mystical creatures called humans, do you have books on them?"

Fluttershy was shocked but hid it pretty well, as for Twilight, well she led me to her room where a snoring dragon could be heard. "I have this one book" she whispered as a book in a purple glow levitated down from it's appropriate shelf, "it talks about mystical creaturse that have never been seen." I took the book, thanked her and joined her friends downstairs. Carl was quickly chatting with Pinkie too fast for anyone but the mare herself to understand. She would occasionally nod or "yep" or "hmm hmm" as the motor mouth continued on.

"Um Pinkie pie" the fancy Rarity piped up, "What did he say?" "Well, wecomefromanalienplanetcalledearthandwewanttolivehere" she said without stopping to breath till the very end. I only understood the part about living here, haha no, we needed to get home before crap happened. I cracked the book open, and sat at a table.

Eventually all of the other elements of harmony left, leaving me, Carl, and my book. I read through it until I saw Twilight standing over me, she was reading behind me as I had gotten to these things called creepers. "Have I been up too late" I asked her yawning form. "yea" she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "you can come back tomorrow if you want." So I dragged Carls limpless body outside as I realized I had nowhere to stay.

Crap, I looked around then had an idea, Rainbow Dash had a cloud house in the sky, what if I could make one, hmmm. So I gathered enough clouds to build a room to keep out the elements and built them around a large tree, I laid Carl on a tree limb and made myself a tiny cloud to sit on.

When I awoke I could hear Carl moaning about being in the My Little Pony world I sat up and looked around, my cloud fortress was gone except for a few clouds here and there. I sat up and shook my head, I turned to a now awake Carl, "we need a job."

So that's exactly what we did, I got a job at a clock shop, I entered the shop and looked around, it had several grandfather clocks and wall clocks all clicking at the same time. "Ah welcome" I heard the british voice say, "Thank you so much for accepting this job." I turned to meet a brown colt with spiky Dark brown hair hair, his cutie mark was one of an hourglass, seemed understandable. His name was Time Turner, "Let me show you around." The shop wasn't that big, it had a counter, a back room and a presentation room where his average work was done. His most prized watches were locked behind the glass counter.

"Now" He smiled, "when a customer comes in you don't try to bagger them into buying a clock, but gently push the idea to them, got it? Good. Now the way you get payed is that any watches you made by yourself gets you 70% percent of the profit, if I help you make a watch you earn 40% of the profit, if you put no effort into making the watch but you sold it, you get 10% of the profit, if it's impossible to get 10% then just get one bit, and finally you get three bits at the end of the day." I nodded as the pony showed me where to get the customers signature, put the money he would keep, and where a book about how to make watches was as I waited for customers.

"And remember" he yelled as ran out the door with a bowtie on, "shine the watches after every customer leaves!" I sat there for a moment when he suddenely ran back in followed by Derpy, "also, heres a key to lock up for the night and to unlock the counter." He tossed the keys to me and I caught them in my mouth. Derpy waved to me as they ran out the door, "bye-bye." I started reading the locket guide until I heard the bell of the door ring, 'that was fast.' I looked up to see Carl walking through the door, "oh hi Saren, do you work here?"

"Yep" I smirked, "did you come to buy or chat?" "A little of both" he looked at the cheaper lockets, "which one do you suggest?" I walked behind him, "well if you want classy but cheap I would pick this silver one here for only ten bits." I opened the locket and let him stare inside, it was a pretty locket it had little angel pegasi sitting on clouds and almost staring at us. "It looks neat but how 'bout this one." He picked up a bronze locket and opened the latch, it had purple lightning all across the inside, drawn of course, but the neat thing was that you could see the gears behind the hands.

"I'll take it" he checked the price which was eight bits, "here you go." I took the coins out of his hooves and raised an eyebrow, "where'd you get that money?" "Applejack" he fished in his tan saddle bag, didn't notice those, for an apple which he handed to me, "I get one bit for every ten trees I buck so I got 180 trees, because I bought the saddle bag for two and this for eight." "Well I need your signature so if you could come back here for a sec" I led him to the counter where he very sloppily wrote his new name. After that I waved goodbye and sat behind the counter, I grabbed a cloth and a duster and got to work.

I earned seven more bits, plus the three I get for working a day, totaling to eleven bits. Buissness was suprisingly big, which was odd for a simple shop. At the end of the day I locked the shop and zipped the keys in my pocket. Outside waited Carl who was munching on an apple, 'holy crap I just realized we can't eat meat.' He stared up at me and said, "afternoon." "Afternoon" I rubbed my tired eyes, "did you check the real estate agent?" He nodded, "we need 40 bits for a regular two story furnished house." "Wow" I yawned "that's really cheap." We walked back to the tree where we spent the night there again.

I woke the next morning due to someone shaking me, I opened my eyes to Carl standing over me, "time to go to work." I sat up and grabbed my scarf out of my pocket, I wrapped it around my neck and flew off to work. When I got there I unlocked the door and flipped the "closed" sign. This time I got 17 bits plus three for the days work, I smiled at how I just needed nine more bits, surely Carl would have atleast nine. Sure enough, he had 25 bits, more than enough.

As we signed the papers saying we owned the house, we handed over the bits to the pumpkin colored mare. Carl accepted the keys and unlocked the door to our first home in this foreign land.

It was a little dusty, but it had couches, a kitchen, a laundry room. It had one master bedroom, I looked in the closet and found a duster, I imeadiatly went to work dusting off all the dust from the bed and the kitchen, I noticed a wooden box and opened it, I felt a small chill as I looked into the prototype fridge. I shut the door and continued to dust the rest of the kitchen, I got to the bedroom and found Carl asleep on the bed. I put away the duster and went to the living room where I slept on the couch.

I woke up to Carl mumbling over me, I opened my eyes to see the unicorn sipping some water out of a cup, "want some?" I took the water and sipped it slowly, "alright, lets go."

Today was a quiet day, I earned five bits and the three for being there. Once I closed the shop I headed over to Twilight's house/library. I started studying again until I found what I was looking for, after these creatures called Pikas, I found an image of a human. It was actually called mull but since it was the only human-noid being in the book, I figured it was a human.

"Mulls, the most strangest creature to be heard of, it is said that the balance of harmony only exist in a select few, and even then they are not complete. While their anotomy is rumored to be similiar to ours, magic does not exist in Mulls. While they all are different in features and varied genetic code, none of them have dramatic changes like the three classes of pony."

'Is that it' I screamed in my head, 'all it shows is a crude naked guy.' I shut the book in frustration, 'how hard was it gonna be to get home?' "Oh quite hard" I heard a voice from the book, "personally I don't even understand what brought you here." I looked at the book cover case, it had been replaced with a pair of yellow eyes and a insane smile.

I punched the book in suprise, causing the face to be mushed up. "Well" The book grew arms, one was like the leg of a bird and the other was the paw of a lion. "That wasn't the worst reaction I got" The book grew into the ever famous Discord, "one time I got set on fire!" I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, "What?" "Well" The Chaotic being continued, "I tried to help this smith, but he was frightened by me and flung a piece of molten metal and I lit up like a-."

"No no no" I stopped him, "about how I got here?" "Oh" Discord seemed upset that I didn't want to learn how he burned, "I felt you leave your world and enter mine, quite troublesome you two are." "What do you mean" I asked Discord, "I haven't done anything wrong!" "Ah" Discord leaned in close, "but you have certainly upset the princesses!"

"Now where is your unicorn friend" He looked around the room, "his magic makes him harder to find." "What'll you do if you find him" I asked as the curious creature checked under every book. "Discord" I heard Twilight yell as she entered the room, "What are you doing here?" The being of chaos smirked, "well Twilight, I was just bringing your friend here to the great Celestia!" "Why" Twilight tilted her head in a cute manner, "what does she want from Saren?" Discord's lips zipped as he said, "It's a secret."

He unzipped his mouth just as the door opened, Carl walked through as I face-hoofed. His smile dropped as he saw Discord wave at him, Carl slowly walked toward me while keeping his eyes on Discord. "Why is he here" Carl whispered to me. "I came to collect you" He informed Carl, "its not every day aliens fall into another dimension and change bodies."

Before Twilight could ask what he ment, a purple portal opened beneath us and Carl and me fell into a throne room. I grabbed Carl and opened my wings so we would glide. We landed on the marble floor and slid, I got up and shook the pain off my hind legs and gulped. The princesses, Luna and Celestia stared over us on their thrones. I immeadiatly bowed down as Carl followed in my footsteps.

"Rise creatures from another place" Luna shouted, we obeyed due to fear of what they might do. I wasn't afraid of myself dying, but Carl didn't deserve to die. "Why do you invade our country" Celestia asked, I breathed in and replied. "We did not come here by choice." Celestia seemed shocked for a mila-second, but I geuss decades of diplomacy helped her poker face, "then do you know why?" I shook my, "no ma'am, but we want to leave just as much as you do."

Luna and Celestia seemed almost pleased that we wanted to co-operate with them, they smiled as Celestia said, "well then, I geuss you need somewhere to stay?" I shook my head, "we already started a life in ponyville." "Also" I continued, "I have something I need to tell you, your highness." They raised their heads, "alone."

Luna looked to her sister, Celestia nodded and Luna left the room. "We know all about this world" I looked over to the silent Carl, "you see, we humans have this thing called television, some people see other worlds and project their visions on the Television to share it."

"And someone has seen this world?" I nodded as Carl spoke up, "her name is Lauren Frost." "Yea" I mumbled, "she saw princess Twilight Sparkle." Celestia's head tilted, "You mean this television shows the life of Princess Twilight?" I nodded, "it doesn't show her every day life, just stuff like defeating Nightmare Moon, Discord, and some lessons that she and the elements of harmony learn." "Twilight must be informed about this" Celestia turned to a stack of papers, "her freinds too."

A paper and a quill levitated in front of her, the quill scratched onto the paper as Carl whispered to me, "was it really a good idea to tell them that?" "They should know" I yawned sleepily, "they were living in the dark for years." "That reminds me" I continued, "did you ever find out what season of the show we're in?" "I think season four" he seemed unsure, "Twilight is a princess, but I haven't watched episode one of the newest season."

"Discord" Celestia yelled, the master of chaos entered the room in a butler costume. "Yes your highness" he asked with a smirk. "I need you to take these ponies to Princess Twilight's house" Celestia's face had sharpened, "ASAP." Before I could ask for smoother travel I was imploded inside Twilight's house.

All of the elements of harmony were already waiting around and staring through my book, they stared at me as I looked dizzily around the room. Fluttershy sneaked behind Rainbow Dash as I was attacked by questions about where I was sent and why. "STOP" I yelled, Rarity looked at me like I was Apple Jack 2.0. "Why did you get sent to the Princess" Twilight asked, "and what does Fluttershy mean by you're a Human?" I was tempted to send Fluttershy the best glare I could muster, but my brain was still loading, "Well, Me and Carl, aren't from this world."

Of course that caused a bunch of questions to sting my brain, I fell on the floor and massaged my brain as Carl tried his best to answer their questions. I don't think I could ever be famous, I hated loud noises, except for maybe songs from my mp3 player. I think it was due to the fact that my depression made me hate myself and made me think I wasn't worthy to even hear what they said. I would often be found at the corner of a lunch table asleep and dreaming about my own mother spitting in my face. I often ran away in a corner when lots of kids noticed me, or I would hide in the trees at the playground.

Carl was the first person in eigth grade to find me sitting on the swings at the local playground.

"Hiya" He called cheerfully, "what you doing?" I kind of just stared at him, he was a scrawny boy, not taller than me, nor shorter than me. The pale boy was probably out for the same reason, "go make freinds!" He seemed like a nerd, he was definitly doing a better job at the friend thing than I was. I eventually just went to the bottom of the slide and started to climb up the wrong way.

I could hear his cries for me to slow down as I climbed up the slope, I felt a hand grab my foot as I lifted it to proceed. I felt the shoe slip off, I looked back to see the kid holding onto my shoe. "I'm sorry" he sheepishly tossed the shoe back to me, it fell back to him as he tried again. I eventually caught the shoe and climbed up to the top of the made it up the slope and I put my shoe on. "My name's Carl" the pale boy told me, "who are you?"

"Saren" I mumbled, I had to say it again several times since he couldn't hear me. I checked my watch, I had to go back home. I told Carl goodbye, who just frowned and said goodbye too. I slid down the stairs and walked home, I need to mention that this playground was a long walk from home, it was also near the ghetto part of the city. I walked slowly and plugged in my earbuds, I turned up Last Resort by Papa Roach.

I sometimes looked back at this point in my life and wondered if my mp3 player was why I made Carl on my favorite list. I couldn't hear anything and due to the fact that most of the street light were broken, I couldn't detect the woman that was hiding in the shadows. I did feel like I was being watched, no one was around, but it felt odd to be this alone. I still liked it a little, but not when I felt the hand around my wrist.

I looked at my attacker and pulled away from the stranger, of course it was an adult, and I was just tugged into their arms. I could feel feminime breasts that weren't covered in cloth and I could smell alcohol off their breath. Whoever this woman was needed to realize she was being an idiot. I felt a hand grope my left breast and tug at my pants. I struggled uselessly as the woman pulled my clothing off with ease. 'is this person crazy' I screamed as I felt her unhook my bra, "let me go!" "Martha" the woman slurred, "I haven't seen you for weeks!"

I felt a hand reach in my panties and stick a finger in my... lets just skip that, after she molested me in that area, she pulled down my panties and pinned me to the floor. "Martha" she hiccuped, "why are you being difficult?" I growled, "I'm not Martha!" I kicked the woman's leg, "oh, I geuss I should pull down my pants, good idea." I shut my eyes as she pulled down her pants, I opened my eyes when I realized she wasn't holding me down and tried to grab my clothes and make a run for it.

I got about three feet when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me in the air, "got you!" It was then that the city decided to turn the power to the ghetto off, I couldn't see anything, no moonlight was their to help me either.

I screamed for help as I felt her kiss my neck, She laid me down on the ground and shoved something squishy in my face, I scowled in disgust as I realized she was shoving her breast on me. She shifted somemore to where I could smell her breath, I felt her tongue push through my lips and invade my mouth. She pulled her tongue out and licked my face as I screamed for help.

I saw a white light far away shaking and coming at me fast, it was a flashlight. I sighed in relief as the person came closer and saw me and the woman. "What the" it was Carl, "Saren, what are you doing?" "Just get her off me" I pleaded. Carl attempted to shove the woman, but she just pushed him away. He reared back and sent a foot flying toward her head, it connected and she went limp. I rolled the woman off me and stood up, Carl then asked, "why are you naked?"

I blushed, "I'm not sure, that woman just attacked me and did things to me." "Oh" He wasn't sure what to do. "Could you stop shining that light at me" I covered my chest, "I don't want to show the world." "Okay" I watched the light point at the ground, "what happened to your clothes?" I bent down on the ground and reached for them, I felt the cloth and pulled them on. After a few minutes of silence I said, "can you help me get home?"

And so Carl helped me find my way through the darkness until we found a street with the lights on, we were almost home when Carl stopped infront of a house, "this is my stop, do you need me to walk you home?" I shook my head, I couldn't see my house but it was a quarter of a mile away. When I got home I found my dad's truck gone and my step-mom pacing around on the phone. My father was out searching for me while my mother had been calling everyone near the playground she knew. She had to call the cops and call the search off that had been going on.

I ended up telling them the street lights were turned off and I couldn't see, but that a kid named Carl had found me and helped me get out. A week later the story was put on the news, you know, instead of something important. Carl loved the attention, while I pretended to be sick when ever I heard a reporter was at my house. After a week of that, life went back to normal, I spent time with Carl every now and then, I graduated, and we come to now.

"Awww" I felt Pinkie rub my back, I was going to object to the rub, but she rubbed me in just the right spot that I felt my back pop. How a soft rub did that, I'll never know. "Well" Apple Jack whistled, "you mean some phsycic pony knows about us?" Carl nodded, I stood up and leaned on a table. "Well then" Twilight said, I need to start planning for the summer sun celebration, so I need to go to bed."

The next day I earned 17 bits, I bought myself a royal blue saddle bag and I took Carl out for a cupcake. I heard a boing as Pinkie brought the cupcakes to our table and set them on the table, I gave her the bits and she smiled at me, "thanks for coming!" I nodded to her as she bounced off. Carl levitated his cupcake to his face and chomped down on it, I blinked, something was wrong with this picture.

...

"Carl" I bit into a cupcake, "when did you learn how to use magic?" The cupcake fell to the ground as he realized what had happened. He stared at the cupcake and his horn lit up again, the cupcake was covered in a light blue glow and levitated to his mouth. He took another bite and the cupcake fell back to the ground. "That's convenient" he rubbed his chin, "don't remember ever doing that before." Try lifting this" I took an apple from my saddle bag and placed it infront of him. He lifted it with ease, "wow, I'm finally doing it."

Some of the passing unicorns gave him a couple of confused stares as they passed by. I plucked the apple out of the air as Carl released it and it fell to the ground, I put the apple back and looked over a grinning Carl.

The next day everyone was bustling about, setting up banners and streamers all over the town. Time Turner came back and helped me decorate the clock shop, Derpy was there too, she talked to him about something called weeping pegasi, to which Time Turner gave her a look whenever it was mentioned infront of me. After Time Turner let me go for the day I went to the Apple Jack's farm. Carl was taking a small break when I got their.

"Apple Jack's off at canterlot visiting Twilight with the rest of the elements" he informed me, "we gotta work extra hard today!" I helped out at the farm, Big Mac offered to give me ten bits for my hard work. "No thanks" I told him, "ya'll just looked a little short on work with Apple Jack gone."

As we entered our tiny house I saw a letter on the door, "buy a pocket knife." I looked over the suspicious letter, why did I need a knife? I did buy a small red pocket knife anyway, you never know when it would help. When I got back home I found Carl passed out on the bed again, I curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

The next day was the day the summer sun celebration was going to happen, Twilight was nowhere to be found and the library was closed. Carl and me sat and watched the sun go down, "so let me get this straight, their new years is in the middle of the summer?" "Pretty much" Carl responded, "but it's more of a way to celebrate Nightmare Moon's defeat." I nodded, "so you think this is the fourth season?" He frowned, "well, I remember seeing a commercial that said the season premiere would happen during the summer sun celebration, but there was something about the Everfree forest attacking."

"What" I looked over at the dark forest, "what does that even mean?" "I don't know" he put a hoof on my back, "just watch for black vines, they were coming from the forest." I nodded, "good to know, should we warn some others?" "I don't think we should, it could mess with the story."

I was at Fluttershy's house as the sun set, "so how do you deal with living in a house full of animals?" "Uh well" she seemed afraid of me, like I was spying on her, "I just like animals."

Then after hours of waiting, me and Carl sat on the bridge waiting for the sun to come up as ponies celebrated a new year. I watched as the sun slowly rose, but something was wrong, the moon refused to move down. Carl noticed too, "is Nightmare Moon back?" I then felt something wrap around my leg, I looked down to see a black vine, coming from the everfree forest! "Carl, it's happening" I made him look down, "did the commercial say anything else?"

He used his magic to remove the vine, "nuh-uh." "You know" I stepped on an incoming vine, "we should probably go help Fluttershy." He nodded in agreement, He jumped over a vine and we raced to the element of kindness.


End file.
